Stealing Clouds
by x. Gimme more
Summary: Should I walk on water?


**Title:** Stealing Clouds  
**Characters/Pairings:** Shigeru/Kasumi  
**Length:** 708 words  
**Rating:** +16  
**Warnings:** Slight cursing, sexual comments.  
**Summary:** Should I walk on water?

Her fiery locks flirted with the wind.

Striking jade eyes reflected off shop windows as she peered in, closely examining the snazzier items that were perched against the glass frame. She tapped her chin lightly, contemplating over which clothes she would look best in without having to go in and waste her time trying them on. A smile crept onto her features as she pressed a dark blue, buffed fingernail to the window, pointing to one of the many outfits inside with a squeal, muttering something or other about it.

"Damn, Kasumi," an exasperated sigh erupted from behind her, "How many friggin' clothes do you need?"

A young man whom had been looming behind her shifted his footing, exchanging bags to his free hand. His chestnut spikes pointed upward, a stable hold against the harsh breeze. The smell of rain mixed with his fine, ginger scented self and he heaved out another sigh, peering down at the young woman who stood a good head shorter then him. She spared him a slight glance, poking her chest out and placing her slender hands on her hips, bending towards him in mock hurt. She removed one of her hands from her hip and placed it to her heart, pretending it stung deeply.

"Oooh," she cooed sadly, "Geru-kun, you _promised_ to take me shopping today. You said, as I do recall, that since we're going to the Oak Estate tonight that I should be dressed properly, should I not? And now your _complaining_?"

"Feh, whatever!" he hissed out in reply.

The satisfied smile on her face broke into a smug grin and she took a step back, linking arms with her companion. The irritated look on his face withered and he bent down, brushing his lips against her forehead rather than reprimanding her for being the smart-mouthed brat he often referred to her as. The said girl giggled, pecking his cheek gingerly before tugging him down the street.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" words escaped pink-glossed lips as she pressed against him, genuine joy bubbling from her.

For a moment, the youth had paused, pondering for a moment before smirking and shaking his head lightly.

"No," he replied, "Tell me exactly how much you love me, though. You know, just like the way you cry out when we're in bed, Kasumi. Like when your ready to c--!!"

A swift elbow to his stomach ceased his sentence and the young red head in question glared at him, emerald eyes piercing holes into him. When his breath had returned he glared back at her, only to soon give a small chuckle. He knew she would get over it, she always dismissed his jokes. Eventually. Kasumi spared him yet another dry look before glancing around the street before her. Happy couples held hands and laughed their troubles away. For but a moment, Kasumi envied their perfect-ness. It was then that a pair of strong, bag-clad arms encircled her waist and she gasped, looking up in surprise.

"Go on, tell me how much you love me, Kasu-rin."

She ignored the annoying nickname momentarily before she placed her hands over Shigeru's, a warm smile taking hold of her features.

"You steal all the gloomy clouds away. You're the one thing," she gave a small giggle, "That I love oh so dearly. When your not making a perverted fool out of yourself, anyway."

"And?" he pressed.

She blinked for a moment, peering up at him with a comical look of question.

"And what? Should I walk on water?" she laughed, "Just to prove how much I love you or something? Geez, Shigeru. Your so very, very pushy today."

The young man pecked his lovers' cheek, caressing the porcelain skin with his lips. His hands released her for a moment before reaching for what he figured to be a much more comforting type of hold. A slap to his hand diminished his dreams and the way she pushed him away, he just knew it might take a little bit more time to make it up to her now.

"And just as grabby!"


End file.
